True Heart of Darkness
by kagehi
Summary: On a seemingly normal morning at the Order, a mysterious  and somewhat creepy  girl shows up out of nowhere. Literally. The result? Mass chaos and bookmen with hearts. my first fanfiction! LavixOC, maybe some yullen. crappy title and summary - -"
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I actually have the story done. It's just a matter of typing it up. And I based my OC off of myself, though I may not be quite so extreme XD Enjoy! I have no idea what I'm doing XD and since I'm a newb (there, i admitted it), whats a beta? -_-"**

"Ah, what a wonderful morning," Lavi sighs. "I should get some breakfast."

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! All exorcists report to the center of the building."

"Or not," Lavi says, disappointed. "Wonder what's going on…" Lavi opens the door to find out, and hears a thunk as she door vibrates. A panicked Reever is on the floor, having just been attacked by the door. "Sorry, didn't mean to—"

"Run Lavi! Komui made another Sir Comlin!

"Is it gonna help fight?"

"Yeah, but you remember what happened the last time it tried to 'help'." Lavi has a flashback of Sir Comlin the Second shooting missiles at Allen. "All too well." _It was fun to watch the shortstack run around!_ They both start running towards the heart of the building, followed by a destructive Sir Comlin and a crazy Komui riding on top of said Sir Comlin saying how he was so proud of his 'son'.

They make it to the center without any major problems from Sir Comlin. There are about five exorcists on each level of the circular hallway. All of the sudden a black portal opens up in the middle of everyone. All the exorcists tense up and activate their innocence, and Komui gets his precious Sir Comlin ready. A shadow emerges from the portal, solidifying into a human shape. The shape of a girl around seventeen, dressed in a jet black trench coat, black pants, and a red shirt. The trench coat in relatively plain and has four pockets. Her pants are somewhat baggy with six pockets. Her shirt is a plain red T-shirt. She stays in the air by using feathery wings that match her trench coat. She has dark black hair with a few red stripes throughout it. Allen stands in awe, while across the room Lavi was thinking that if she doesn't kill everyone he liked her, sensing that she easily could annihilate the entire order if she wanted. Along with, of course, STRIKE! Kanda, who's up a level, just wants to slice her to bits, along with almost anything else that moves. Her color changes from the shadowy color to relatively normal human colors, albeit a bit pale. Her eyes have been closed until now, but when they open they are a startling deep blue-purple color. The portal closes behind the powerful girl, who takes a midair bow.

"I am called Kagehi. I wish to speak with the one in charge," she asks, seeming unfamiliar with talking to other people.

"That would be me," says a curious Komui, perched atop his Sir Comlin. "You don't seem to want to attack us, so how about we talk in the hospital wing. You seem to have pretty serious wounds." Lavi looks closer, and sure enough she's dripping blood.

"Very well," replies Kagehi, somewhat disappointed.

"I'm going to need someone to come with in case of an emergency," announces Komui. "Let's see… Lavi! You can come. This way, Kagehi." She flies over and attempts to land, stumbling a little because of an injury to her left leg. Lavi catches and steadies her before she can fall over, shocked by how frail she seems to be. "False alarm everyone. Sorry about my slave- I mean coworkers. You can leave now."

"You're the one who pulled the alarm!" yelled the rest of the scientists in the science division.

"Don't blame your mistakes on me, that's not very nice."

"Now's not the time guys. She's getting worse," interrupts Lavi. While Komui was arguing with the science division Lavi noticed how many serious, if not lethal, wounds Kagehi has. Her breath is going shallow, and she's having troubles staying conscious, much less standing. "Looking at her wounds and the amount of blood she's lost, she shouldn't be alive."

"Oh, I guess you're right," says Komui, turning his attention from his annoyed comrades to his Sir Comlin with a glint in his eyes.

**please leave a review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I was planning on updating this earlier, but that didn't work out... -_-" anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited! took me forever to figure out how to add this XD i know its short...** **i forgot to add this last time but I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN! felt like that needed to be in caps XD feel free to review, cuz im not planning on updating without at least 3 reviews! MWAHAHAHA!**

Near Death of Lavi and Kagehi

"Th— that's not a good idea!" exclaims a panicked Lavi, guessing what the crazy scientist is thinking. "Remember what happened last time? That was when Allen was in full health! Sir Comlin is not a good idea! She's in enough trouble already! Let's just walk, kay?" Lavi picks up Kagehi and starts walking towards the hospital wing.

"No, I really think we should take Sir Comlin," states a very persistent Komui.

"Never!" Lavi yells and starts running as fast as he can while carrying a now unconscious Kagehi. Komui starts chasing them with Sir Comlin.

"Catch them, son!" commands Komui. "Kagehi needs help!"

"Stop it brother!" insists Leenalee, who had flown up to Komui with her boots.

"But they aren't listening to me my darling sister!" whines Komui.

"I don't blame them!" Leenalee smashes Sir Comlin with her dark boots. "I told you no more Sir Comlins!"

"You're so mean, sister!" wails Komui. "He was my son, you murderer!" Komui bawls in the emo-corner while Leenalee shakes her head.

"You'd better get going Lavi. She's not gonna last much longer." Lavi had stopped to see what was going on and to take a breath. They had almost made it to the hospital wing during the run for their life. Kagehi's breathing had become irregular and she has a very high fever.

"Oh, right." Lavi's amazed and a little scared of how Leenalee reacts to Komui's experiments. He finally reaches the room and sets Kagehi down on a bed. He takes a seat next to the bed while Komui catches up. Despite what most think Komui is an excellent doctor when he wants to be. "Guess I should do what I can while Komui gets over his Sir Comlin complex. It's almost as bad as his sister complex." He starts by taking off her coat, thinking that it might help cool her down. What he finds amazes him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crappy title as usual XD I couldn't wait, so im posting this for the people who favorite/follow/review this. I made it longer too. Didn't like how short it was. XD enjoy and feel free to review. Even if it's just a simple hi.**

**Still don't own anything but OC and situations**

Opening her coat he sees that there's two katanas and two pistols strapped to the inside, along with three daggers. Looking at Kagehi he notices she has another katana on her belt, along with two more daggers strapped to the tops of her legs. "Wow, someone's used to battle," he thinks. He checks the door to see if Komui's coming, but there's no sign of the insane scientist. He soaks a washcloth in cold water and puts it on her forehead, not sure what exactly to do. He decides that it's probably a good idea to take off the daggers and katana, so he unbuckles the fasteners and puts them with the trench coat. He wraps it up thinking that she might not want everyone to know about her personal arsenal. Not knowing what else to do, he sits back down. Finally, Komui walks in. "Took him long enough," thinks Lavi.

"Alright, what do we have here? I see you took care of what you could. Hmmm… Oh dear."

"What's wrong? Did you just notice most people would be dead by now or the fact that she's hurt pretty badly?"

"She's definitely going to need stitches. It looks like she was run though by a sword and slashed on her arms. She has a cut all the way down her back and another one down her leg, all of them deep. Time to get stitching I guess."

"No… Just… Just bandages…" Kagehi had woken up and was struggling to speak. Her teeth are clenched and she's tense, like she's in so much pain she can't move. "Don't want… stitches… Please…" She's practically begging. "The poison… will kill you…"

"Poison?" Lavi is even more worried. "You can't die! You just got here!"

"Calm down, Lavi. She's not dead yet. Kagehi, do you know what kind of poison?" asks Komui.

"No… It came from… a Noah… The blade was poisoned… Don't worry… I've had worse… Just need… bandages and rest…." With that Kagehi goes unconscious again.

"Kagehi…" whispers Lavi. "I can't shake the feeling that I know her, Komui. I feel like I've known her my whole life, but like I don't know anything about her…. Whoa!" Kagehi's wings start to disappear like a shadow in a growing light.

Komui's a little startled. "That was new. At least we know she's not an akuma. Allen spoke to me in the hall and said he didn't see anything unusual. We've also decided she's not a Noah. No Noah would come in that condition."

"So she's an accommodator? She might fight with us?"

"That's a possibility. We'll have to take her to Hevlaska once she heals. I've got to admit, I'm a little nervous."

"Why's that?"

"I've never seen so much power in a wielder of innocence. It's unheard of. Looking at the other exorcists, you could tell they wanted to attack but couldn't."

"Like they were all frozen in place?"

"Exactly. I'm wondering if that was a part of her innocence."

"But then where did the wings and portal come from?"

"That's part of what confuses me."

"I'll have to look into this," states Bookman.

"Oi! Panda-jiji! When'd you—"he gets cut off by a smack in the head. "Baka panda-jij! What was that for?"

"I just felt like I should smack you, and I'm not a panda," spat Bookman. "You weren't trying anything funny, were you?"

"What! No! Come on Komui, back me up! Please?"

"Lavi was helping me the whole time. He seemed worried about her. We were having a lovely conversation when you came in, scaring us half to death."

"I wonder where I should start looking…" Bookman murmurs as he walks out the door, ignoring Komui's last comment.

"Baka Panda-jiji…" mutters Lavi.

"I'm going to see the generals about this. Stay here and guard her from the mob of curious exorcists, okay?"

"Wait, what?" Komui was long gone through the crowd at the door. "Darn you Komui!" Shortly afterward Lavi was forced to use his hammer to block the door. "Big hammer, little hammer, grow, Grow, GROW!" It held them off for a little while with shouts of:

"Let me in!"

"I wanna see!" and,

"I'm gonna kill her for making me miss my breakfast of soba!" the latter of which coming from the order's favorite cold hearted Kanda. Lavi's plan was working well until Kanda busted open the wall next to the door in fury with a shout of," Mugen! Second illusion! Demons of the underworld!" or whatever it was. Lavi wasn't paying attention to that as he struggled to keep everyone back.

"Oi! Allen! Help me out!" Lavi spots the silvery-white haired exorcist in the hall and is desperate to get any help possible to keep back the crowd, including a very angry Kanda. "Allen!" Allen had been trying to push people back without his innocence to no avail and decides he's sick of it.

"Innocence activate!" Allen activates his innocence and uses it to move people away from the door.

"Thanks shortstack!"

"My name's not shortstack! All right everyone, please go away! She needs to rest!" The mob refuses to listen to Allen and Lavi's continued pleas.

"Guys, you're gonna wake her up!" Lavi explains to the mob. "Go away!" He glances over at Kagehi. She's cringing in her sleep, like she's having a terrible nightmare she can't escape. "Poor girl," he thinks as he turns to the group of people still refusing to leave.

"What's going on?" askes a half-asleep Kagehi in a weak voice. She tries to sit up, but only succeeds in coughing up blood.

"Lay back down. You're in no condition to move."

"Are they bad people?" asks Kagehi, noticing the mob behind Lavi. She ignores Lavi's advice to lie down and manages to sit up, grimacing in pain.

"No, just annoyingly curious. Lay back down."

"Want me to get rid of them?"

"If you can."

"Okay." All of the sudden a portal opens underneath the crowd of people, excluding Allen. They all fall down and the portal closes.

"What'd you do? Are they alright?" Allen asks as he run over. Lavi is standing still with a look of awe after he deactivated his innocence.

"Don't worry, they're fine. I used a portal to move them near the kitchen," assures Kagehi. "I figured the food might distract them.

"Good idea. Bakanda might settle down after his soba noodles," Allen agrees.

"Yuu-chan's not a bad guy, he just has a temper. He's really fun to tease if you can survive his rage afterwards." Lavi had gotten over his awe and is looking at Kagehi. "Watch out for Mugen though. Yuu's not afraid of slicing someone."

"Kagehi, you should rest some more. You didn't get much, and by the looks of it making that portal took its toll on you," he observes. Kagehi had fallen back on the bed, seemingly paralyzed with pain. Lavi feels her forehead with the back of his hand, worried.

"Crap! Her fever's twice as bad now!" exclaims Lavi. "It was already worse than anything I've ever seen!" She's covered with sweat, but no one was sure if it was from the Noah's poison of from pain. Either way she wasn't able to rest, unable to sleep because of the pain. "Allen, will you get Komui? He'll want to know about this. We've got to help her!"

"Sure. I'll be right back," Allen says with a smile. He notices Lavi's liking to Kagehi. "It's about time he found a girl."

"Why are you smiling? It's not funny!'

"It's nothing. Good luck!"

"Good luck? For what?" Lavi gets no response because Allen had already left for Komui's office. Lavi turns back to Kagehi and waits. Before he knows it he's holding her hand. He was even more worried after half an hour, but notices her fever went down a little and she had managed to fall asleep. It was a restless sleep, but it meant she was in less pain. Finally, Komui walks into the room with of all the medical things he could bring, a box of washcloths, an ice pack, and a few rolls of bandages. "Komui, are you sure that's all you'll need?" Komui had started cleaning and bandaging Kagehi's wounds and replaces Lavi's now dry washcloth with the ice pack. To everyone's fright, her fever's high enough to make the ice steam. It skipped melting and vaporized.

"Until we can find an antidote we can't do much else," Komui responded. "Look, she's waking up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long delay, I caught a bad case of lazyness -_-" That and homework. I'm touched that you guys want me to update so much though :) Like I said, I have this finished, but I'll be happy to change the story a little if you guys have any ideas. Enough with this, enjoy the chapter :)**

"Mm… Morning," Kagehi says with a tired voice, though it's stronger than what it was last time

"Good morning! Feeling any better?"

"I think so…" Lavi's eyes lit up and he had a huge smile.

"That's a good thing! Do you need anything?"

"Do you have any fire?"

"Huh? What do you need fire for? Are you cold?"

"It helps me heal. The hotter it is the faster I heal. It helps burn out any poison in my body, too. At least as long as I'm immersed in it.

"Really?" He looked around, noticing something was off. "Hey, where'd Komui go?"

"If you're talking about the crazy guy who had the robot he left while you were asking why I needed fire."

"Oh. I can arrange the fire, but are you sure it'll work?"

"Yup"

"It won't kill you?"

"Nope. I lived in a volcano for a while. I kinda miss it."

"Okaaaay. We'll have to go outside though."

"I should be able to make it that far, expecially if I use a portal."

"A portal? Last time you used one you went into so much pain you couldn't move!"

"That was because of the poison, not the portal."

"Oh. Well, it's worth a shot."

"Kdoke." Kagehi opened a portal and they both ended up outside. She looked around. "Hey, where's the fire?"

"Right here," said Lavi, holding up his hammer. "I can control the elements using my innocence. Can you move back a little? It'd really suck if I hit myself with it."

"Sure." She moves back about ten feet. "Is this far enough?"

"Perfect. Here we go! Hi-ban!" Lavi's hammer glows with the kanji for fire. He slams it down and the kanji encircles them both, and then creates a serpent of fire. It rises up and falls, creating a vortex of fire around Kagehi for a few minutes. Then it dissipates into the air leaving Kagehi standing and Lavi a little confused. "That usually kills people, so how are you still standing?"

"I told you, fire's a good thing for me. Look, I'm fully healed! Your fire was awesome!" True to her word, she looked better than ever.

"I'll have to remember that. We should probably go see Komui. I'm glad you're not gonna die on me though! Plus you're not in any more pain!" He had a huge smile. "Do you wanna walk or open a portal?"

"I think we should walk. I want to learn the layout so I can help newer exorcists find their way around, if I get to stay anyway. Plus it makes opening portals easier." They start walking to Komui's office.

"How so?"

"It easier if I can visualize exactly where I'm going. It takes a little bit more energy to make a portal to a place I've never been," she explains. "While a portal doesn't take much energy, every bit counts during a fight."

"Done a lot of fighting?"

"Yup. I've been hunted by Akuma ever since I can remember. I was probably about five when they started attacking me. The Millennium Earl just started sending the Noah family after me. We usually end up agreeing neither of us can fight any more and leave."

"That's a pretty long time. To start fighting Akuma at the age of five… It's hard to believe you're still alive." They arrive in front of Komui's door and knocked. "Hello? Anybody here? Komui?" No answer. "Guess he's not done talking to the generals."

"Hmmmm…" Kagehi closes her eyes for about five seconds. "Found him. He must be in the kitchen considering how many people are there."

"How do you know that?"

"I can sense and trace auras. Since I met Komui, I can track him if I need to. It's difficult for me to contact them if I'm unfamiliar with my somewhat complex surroundings, though."

"Wow, you're filled with power. What else can you do?"

"Well, you've seen the wings, the portals, and the aura tracking. I can do pretty much anything I want, except revive the long time dead. One of my favorites other than the ones you've seen is shape shifting, along with controlling shadows."

"Shape shifting? Can you show me?"

"Sure, why not?" Kagehi starts glowing with a black light and begins to transform. She looks like she did when she came out of her first portal. She starts to take the shape of… Lavi? "Is this good?" She even had Lavi's voice and hammer.

"Like a brother I never had!" laughed Lavi. "I have an idea," he said with a mischievous grin. "Do you know where Yuu is?"


	5. Chapter 5

**To make up for the long update, here's another chapter XD**

"Somewhat. He's alone in a room, which I'm assuming is his."

"Let's go tease him! Hah hah! He won't know what's going on!"

"What about Komui?"

"He can wait. Let's go!"

"This'll be fun!" They head over to Kanda's room, Kagehi still looking just like Lavi.

"Am I still headed the right way to Yuu?"

"Yup"

"Good. He's definitely in his room then." They walk for a while talking about ways to tease Kanda. When they arrive, Lavi opens the door and heads straight for Kanda with Kagehi following him. They both stare at him intently and they randomly start pestering him. "Oi, Yuu! We should go outside!"

"It's so nice out Yuu! It's such a shame that you refuse to go out into the sunshine!" Kanda looks out the window.

"Its raining, bakas. What the hell is going on? One rabbit is bad enough, but two of them means rabbit stew for dinner." As he says that, Lavi and Kagehi have been tugging his hair and trying to pull him out of his room. "Go away and I might decide to spare your lives."

"Nah, you wouldn't do that," Lavi and Kagehi say together. "You like us too much. Plus you never eat anything other than soba."

"Bakas!" Kanda activates Mugen and starts swinging. "Get the hell out of my room!" They both run out of the room intact, stumbling onto the floor and laughing hysterically. Kagehi returns to her original form while Lavi falls over, clutching his sides while rolling on the floor.

"Now I see why you like him so much!" gasped Kagehi, now clutching her sides as well. Both of them were still struggling to stop laughing when Komui walked up with a confused look on his face.

"What going on you two? Last I checked Kagehi was practically dead from wounds and now you both look like you're going to die from laughter. Did you do something fun? Why didn't you invite me?" he whined.

"It's a secret!" laughs Kagehi. Lavi's recovering from laughing so much and is lying on the ground.

"That was hilarious!" Lavi gasped. "The look on his face!"

"What did you do! I wanna know!"

"Nope!"

"That's a secret too!"

"Ahhhh! Tell me!"

"Never!" Lavi and Kagehi were rolling on the floor again.

"We're gonna die!" Kagehi laughed.

"At least were gonna die with a smile!" Lavi agreed.

"Alright, you win. If you're done taking your secret to the grave its time for Kagehi to see Hevlaska," Komui said, looking hurt. Kagehi instantly stopped laughing.

"Can Lavi come? Pretty please?"

"Yeah, can I come?"

"I guess. Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**So…. Hi again! Did you miss me? I'm sorry it took so long to update, I kept getting grounded, my grandpa's slowly dying from pneumonia, school hated me, and I think my stepdads a communist.. -_-" anyway, here's the next chapter! Thankyou for all the reviews, and Synk? Congratulations, your wish is my command apparently XD**

**I don't, nor ever will, own -man TT-TT**

They start walking to Hevlaska.

"What's Hevlaska like Lavi?"

"Let's see, um… She's hard to describe, but when you see her don't be afraid."

"What does she do?"

"She does a lot of things. She tests how well you work with your innocence and makes a prophecy based on what the innocence tells her. She also stores he innocence that we haven't found accommodators for."

"Oh! That reminds me!" Kagehi opens a small portal and pulls out a backpack. "You'll probably want these." She gives the bag to Lavi and he looks inside.

"Innocence!" he exclaimed. "How many pieces did you find?"

"I counted fifteen."

"How'd you find so much?"

"I can sense it. I was actually on my way to the fifteenth when I got attacked by a couple Noahs."

"That's interesting," Komui interrupted. "Thank you for the innocence. Your skills could be very helpful to the order if you'd be willing to help. Here we are!" They stopped on a huge elevating platform, and it started moving towards an opening in the ceiling. "Hevlaska!"

I am here, Komui. The glowing form didn't seem to speak with her mouth but instead with her mind.

"I thought I was the only one who could do that!" Kagehi said with a look of shock.

"Do what?" asked Lavi.

Speak with my mind she said, projecting her thoughts so that everyone could hear.

"Aren't you full of surprises," states Komui. "What else can you do?"

"I'd like to keep that a secret. You never know if someone or something is listening, and every surprise gives me an edge during battles."

"Fine, be that way," Komui whined.

"Don't worry about it. I understand," assured Lavi. "This is war, and every surprise we can spring on them is helpful."

"By the way, do you know where my coat went? It's all I've got, that and the items inside it."

"She looks nervous and tense." "Yeah, it's back in the room," he said. "Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone about your portable armory," he whispered. Kagehi looked relieved.

"If you two are done, it's time to start," said an annoyed Komui. "Hevlaska? Will she meet your requirements?" Hevlaska's tentacles come up and wrap around Kagehi. She looks shocked for a second, and then seems to be in a lot of pain.

"Kagehi! What's wrong?" yelled Lavi, noticing how much pain she was in. She tried to respond, but when she opens her mouth she ends up cutting off her own scream, crying out in pain and silencing it for pride. He turns to Hevlaska. "Stop, please! I don't know what's happening, but please stop! She's in so much pain…"

Very well. She puts Kagehi down in front of Lavi.

"Kagehi! Kagehi! Come on, wake up!" She had passed out from the pain and wasn't responding. "Please, don't die!" Kagehi was trembling, but she was still breathing.

"That was new," said Komui, surprised once again. Lavi was still trying to wake Kagehi up, with no progress.

I could not measure her synchro-rate. When I tried it pushed her body and mind too far. I'm unsure if she is the one, but there something contained in the cube about a possibility of an infinite bond with the innocence.

"Did you find a prophecy?"

She is the manifestation of the true heart of darkness. She cannot unleash her true powers on her own.

"Interesting… So is she an automatic general?"

I would recommend putting her in the field before deciding. I sensed she has had a hard past. One that few others could survive both mentally and physically.

"Come on! Kagehi! Please!" Lavi was crying while holding Kagehi. She slowly regains consciousness and opens her eyes.

"Lavi, why are you crying?"

"I thought I lost a friend," he replied, wiping away his tears with a smile.

"A… friend?" she seemed confused.

"Yes, you are my friend," Kagehi gave a smile.

"You don't have to let go if you don't want to," she said as she closed her eyes and hugged him. "I… I have a friend." Lavi was shocked for a second, and then he smiled and hugged her back.

"Yes, yes you do."

"I know who's going to be partners on their mission," sang Komui. "Lavi, will you show her around? Remember to stop by the science division to get Kagehi measured for her uniform."

"I want one like Lavi's!"

"What about your weapons? They won't fit in it," reminded Lavi.

"I won't have to hide them anymore. I can put the ones I'm not using in a portal along with my coat."

"Weapons?" Komui was interested now.

"Yeah, I had a whole bunch stuffed in my coat," she told him. "Want me to show you?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Kay, hold on. Lavi, you said they're in the room we were in earlier, right?"

"Yeah, under the bed you were in."

"Thanks." She opened a portal and pulled out her coat and weapons. "I'm gonna keep 'em on for now, though." She strapped one of her katanas back onto her belt, along the two daggers on her legs and puts her coat back on. "Let's see… I've got three katanas, two pistols, and five daggers on me. I have too much to inventory inside a portal that I can pull them out of if I need to."

"You recovered well I see," said Komui.

"That was nothing compared to some of the things I've lived through alone…" She got a far-off look on her face, and shook herself out of the past. Lavi looked worried.

"Let me show you around, kay?" He was hoping it would distract her, and it worked.

"Kay." Lavi showed her around, showing her what all the rooms looked like and where they were, stopping in front of a door in a circular, many-leveled hallway, smaller than the one Kagehi first appeared in.

"This is your room. Guess what?"

"What?"

"That room's mine!" He pointed at the room next to it. "We're neighbors! Wait, that's with houses. What would you call it with rooms?" Kagehi laughed.

"I have no idea. By the way, what did Hevlaska say?"

"She said you were the manifestation of the true heart of darkness, and that you can't unlock your true powers on your own."

"I have no idea what that means, but it sounds cool. By the way, is there a way to get on top of the towers?"

"Not for most. You can fly, I can extend my hammer, and Leenalee can use her dark boots. Why?"

"I like being up high."

"Oh. You wanna get something to eat?"

**Ok, I'm aware that this is unrealistic, but it's a fanfic from my somewhat *cough*very*cough* twisted mind XD. The next chapter's one of my favorites so I'm going to post it XD. Quick question, would you guys (or girls) prefer it if I post a couple new longer chapters or twice as many but shorter chapters? I'm trying to start updating more -_-"**


	7. Chapter 7

**As I promised, the next chapter ^^ **

**Random Thought: Why is Lavi never shirtless? T-T Kanda's shirtless, Allen's shirtless, Krowly's shirtless, but never Lavi TT-TT**

**Disclaimer: Don't own…**

"Sure, I haven't eaten for a while… How does it work?"

"Let's see…" They start walking to the kitchen. "Basically you tell Jerry what you want, and he'll make it for you."

"Anything I want?"

"Yup. You should see Allen eat!" he laughed. "You wouldn't believe how much he can eat! For being so small he has a huge appetite!" Kagehi had the look of a kid determined to figure something out on her face. Lavi looked and started laughing.

"What?" Kagehi looked over, confused on why he was laughing.

"You look like you're trying to make a life changing decision instead of what to eat for dinner."

"Oh. Anything at all… Hmmm…" She resumed pondering over the wide variety of foods. They walked in silence for a while. "Oh! I know!" she suddenly burst out, startling Lavi.

"What are you gonna get?"

"Pizza! I haven't had that in forever!" Lavi laughed again. "What?" Kagehi was getting frustrated.

"All the food in the world and no one has ever picked pizza as their first meal at the order," he said, looking at her with a tender smile. Kagehi instantly calmed down at his look.

"What are you gonna get?"

"Now that I think about it, pizza does sound good." Now Kagehi was laughing.

"What?"

"I don't even know! Guess I just felt like laughing!" This got them both laughing again. Suddenly Kagehi got serious again. "Do they have candy?"

"Huh? Yeah, I said anything didn't I?" Kagehi's eyes lit up.

"And Dr. Pepper?"

"I think Dr. Pepper's included in anything." Kagehi was now officially so happy she was jumping up and down.

"Yay!"

"Here it is." They walk in and go to Jerry. "Oi Jerry!"

"Hey Lavi! What can I do for you?" He spotted Kagehi, who was now hiding behind Lavi, who looked back and smiled at her. "Who's that adorable girl hiding behind you? Is she the new exorcist?" This caused blush and hide even more, making Lavi laugh again.

"This is Kagehi and yes, she's new. Kagehi, this is Jerry."

"Hi," she says, inching out of hiding.

"Hi honey, what can I get you two?" Lavi could tell Kagehi was too nervous to order, so he ordered for her too."

"We need a small pepperoni pizza, two Dr. Peppers, and some candy please."

"No problem." He turned around for a couple of seconds. "Here you go!"

"Thanks!" Kagehi could smell the food and started drooling. Lavi noticed. "Kagehi, you do realize you're drooling, right?" Kagehi wiped the drool off her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, obviously knowing exactly what he was talking about. Lavi smiled.

"Guess we should probably sit down. Look! There's Allen! Let's go sit with him! You have to see him eat!"

"It looks like the table's full, though." The table Allen was at was creaking under the weight of his food.

"He won't mind. Oi, Allen! Eat some of your food so we can sit with you!"

"Okay Lavi, hold on a sec." In five seconds flat he ate half of the food at the table.

"Holy crap," said a wide-eyed Kagehi.

"Told you that you had to see him eat. Speaking of eating, we can probably start now." They all started eating (Allen slowing his pace) and talked about what had been going on lately. Allen and Lavi told Kagehi about some of their missions and about themselves. Allen had also heard about what Hevlaska said so no one pried into her past, which seemed to help her relax a little more.

"I thought I told you not to talk about dead people while I'm eating." Mugen had found its way to the throat of a finder. "It makes my food taste bad. I don't care how many of you finders die, you're worthless and easily replaced."

"Kanda's fighting the finders again," sighed Allen.

"Huh? Where'd Kagehi go?" Lavi now had an empty seat next to him.

"Maybe it's not them making your food taste bad, but your rotten attitude." Kagehi had grabbed Mugen by the edge somehow managing to not get cut, and had moved it away from the finder.

"Stay out of this demon-girl."

"I refuse to stand by and watch you insult and threaten anyone for mourning a comrade. Soba noodles are easily replaced, but lives don't come back so easily."

"What can a demon girl know about life?"

"Way more than most would think possible."

"Like what?"

"Here's something you might understand. The one who dies suffers the least. The ones left behind are left in fear and sadness, creating emotional turmoil. And I've seen more than my share of death and destruction, whether there is a war or not." She punctuated this by narrowing her eyes and directing a death glare at Kanda, who was actually startled by what she had said. "Once you have seen what I've seen and experienced what I have I might consider you a possible threat. Until then, you are to me what the finders seem to be to you, unless you change your high and mighty attitude." Kanda was shocked, and then all the sudden smiled.

"I think I like you."

"Well I don't like you, so stop being such a jerk to the people who sacrifice their lives so you don't have to search for innocence on your own. They pay for making your life easier with their own, and you treat them like crap!" To make sure that she got her point across with a punch in his face, landing him on the floor. "Be lucky I wasn't in a bad mood. That punch was one of my weakest on purpose." The entire room had gone quiet. She calmly turned around, walked back to the table, sat down, and started eating her candy. Kanda was still in shock but smiling on the floor. After a couple minutes everyone went back to business as usual, but had that memory implanted in their mind as The Day Kanda Got Punched.


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I've decided I don't like how my story turned out. Don't worry, I won't quit it, I'm just going to make things up as I go XD Feel free to make suggestions about things I put in the story. As for what took me so long to update….**

…**.**

**I forgot that I had started posting the story -_-" sorry everyone… My grandpa died, so yeah… Things got busy... On a happier note, my birthdays tomorrow! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Good thing I don't XD**

Lavi was showing Kagehi around the order when she started to yawn and rub her eyes.

"Tired?" asks Lavi, worried.

"A little," she says as she nods. "Can we go back to the rooms?"

"Sure, it's getting late anyway," he responds before leading her to her room. He starts to walk into his room, but is stopped by kagehi grabbing his sleeve. "What is it?" he asks, curious.

"I…Can I... Do you have any pajamas I can borrow…?" she asks, blushing a little from embarrassment.

"Sure," he answers, smiling. "I'll be right back." True to his word, he came out of his room a minute later with some of his pajamas and hands them to her. "I'll wait out here until you change in case they're way too big, k?"

"K," she sleepily responds before walking into her room and closing the door. A couple minutes later she emerges from the room in his pajamas. The shirt has buttons down the front and is a solid dark green color, while the bottoms are grey and black plaid. The shirt is too big for her, the sleeves reaching to her fingertips, while somehow the pants fit almost perfectly. "Thank you Lavi," she says, smiling tiredly.

"No problem," he says, smiling back. "_She's so cute right now.."_ "Get some rest, and I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," she says, and Lavi answers with a goodnight of his own before they both retire for the night.

/

Kagehi's POV

"_No... not again… please, let me sleep, leave me alone…" A familiar void is surrounding me, I know it's a dream, but it's not at the same time._

"_We will never leave you alone," says a mixture of voices, the combination making them seem like one creepy, demented voice. Faces start floating around me, all showing hate, fury, fear, agony, mixtures of any or all of the above. "You destroyed us you monster. You filthy, unwanted, horrible demon."_

"_I didn't mean to, I didn't know! Leave me alone! I already said I'm sorry!"_

"_Sorry will not revive us! We will never leave you alone! We will haunt you, curse you, destroy you!" they scream, before bodies join the faces. The multitude of ghosts, of my regrets, storm towards me, attacking me with words and empty eyes, with knives, both literal and metaphorical. With memories of me killing them. I scream in pain as I feel my very soul being ripped apart._

"_Stop it!"_

"_Wake up!" A different voice… So familiar… "Kagehi, please!" Who…_

"_Lavi! Lavi, I'm trying! I-I can't do it!"_

"_You can do it, I know you can!"_

"_LAVI!" and everything turns white…_

**And that's what you're getting for now Please review, if you don't I might forget I'm writing this again…. I'm not joking, I swear. Your reviews make FF send me a notification, which I check, and then I read the review, and then I remember to update :D Say hi, give a comment, a compliment, a suggestion, a question, anything. Even a link to a kitten or something XD Till next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I took so long, but between vacation, summer homework, school starting tomorrow, trying to find a job, and feeling like a failure I just couldn't bring myself to write….**

**Special thanks to Synk, my dedicated reviewer ^^**

**Don't own still, probably a good thing though XD**

_So bright… There's too much white…_

"_I can fix that for you."_

_Who's there…?_

"_No one but yourself."_

_But I'm myself right..?_

"_Yes, but no at the same time. I am you, you are me. What do you think of red?"_

_Red? What do you mean?_

"_You said there's too much white, right? So what do you think of the color red?"_

_I like red. It makes me think of Lavi._

"_You like Lavi, don't you."_

_Yes, I like him a lot._

"_Then lets use him to paint the white red." I see me again, but… something's weird about this other me… My eyes widen when I see me holding Lavi by his hair, a knife at his neck._

_No! Put him down!_

"_Time to paint." I say before the blade slides against his throat, the blood seeping into the white, turning it all a deep blood red._

_NOOO!_

"LAVI!" Kagehi screams as she jolts awake, breathing heavy. She tries to sit up but fails because of the pressure on her waist and wrists. Panicking, she struggles and thrashes around as much as she can, without any results. "Let go! Let me go!"

"Kagehi, snap out of it! It's me! It's Lavi!" Kagehi jolts one more time before freezing and looking at Lavi, eyes wide and borderline hyperventilating.

"L-lavi….?" She quietly asks, starting to calm down. "I-it's you…?"

"Yes, it's me. Calm down, you're safe…" He lets go of one of her wrists and gently moves some of her hair out of her face without thinking, and both of their faces heat up when they realize what position they're in. Lavi's legs are on both sides of her waist as he straddles her, his right hand still pinning down her left, his free hand now pressing onto the bed by her head.

"Lavi…? What... Why are you on me…?" _Not that I mind_. She blushes more and squirms a little, unsure of what to do.

"I could hear you screaming from my room… Did you have a nightmare…? You were thrashing around so much I thought you were going to hurt yourself…" he says, worried.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to wake you up, I just…"

"It's ok, I'd rather be with you anyway," he states, smiling as Kagehi's blush darkens.

"But… why..?" she asks, confused. "All the others… I can hear them whispering about me, I can smell their fear, sense their distrust… So why… Why do you care…?"

"Because I'm not like the others," he replies, taking note of the fact that her voice started shaking. "Cheer up, the awesome me is all you need," he says, trying to make her feel better. She smiles as Lavi gets off of her. "I like you, Kagehi. No matter what anyone else thinks." Kagehi's eyes widen and tears start gathering in the corners of her eyes. Lavi lays down next to her and wraps an arm around her waist before gently wiping her tears off. "Why are you crying…?"

"I… No one's ever said that to me before… No one's cared enough to, not to say it and mean it…"

"Then no one else you've met are good people," he responds, hugging her closer. "If they're too blind to see how amazing you are, then they don't deserve to." She blushes again and hesitates before shyly snuggling into him.

"…You're so warm… Are all humans this warm…?"

"Yeah, and you're warm too. That proves you're human, no matter what others say." He smiles as her eyes start sliding shut and watches her until her breathing slows before falling asleep, his arms cradling her to him, her head resting on his chest.

**That's it for now, hopefully I'll get a chance to update soon. Feel free to say hi or make suggestions or whatever. Just please be nice, I don't think I can handle much more negativity directed at me…**


End file.
